Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 78-So Long Sonic: Crystallised
This is episode 78 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Cream: Oh no, Cosmo! Tails: COSMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dark Oak, or should we say, Lucas and Earthia’s bit plays. Everyone is sad at this. Cosmo: Thank you all for your friendship. Before I met you, I didn’t believe in myself. My clan was wiped out by the Metarex. I felt like I was hopeless, and couldn’t do anything to stop them. But because of you, I learned that I didn’t have to sit by and watch the Metarex take over. I could do my part to fight back, and help restore my clan! I just wanted you to know that I’m happy now, because I fulfilled my destiny. Remember, I’ll always be with you. Don’t be sad, Tails. Tails: Huh? Cosmo: Whenever you miss me, just look for me right here beside you. With the hedgehogs… Super Sonic: (Thoughts) Goodbye, Cosmo. Then he looks at Shadow. Super Shadow: CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Sonic & Super Shadow: CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!! They then use Chaos Control. Cosmo: The seeds of my clan will spread through the galaxy and find places to grow. I’m at peace. Now, goodbye. Eggmans bit plays. Super Sonic: If the Planet Egg lets out all its energy, the others won’t have enough time to get away! I have to move! Chaos! Shadow then punches Sonic. Super Sonic: Hold on, Shadow! Super Shadow: Sorry, friend, but I’m taking over. After all, we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself now, would we? CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vector: Hey, what just happened? Crystal: I don’t know. Charmy: Where’s Shadow? Eggman and the robots bit plays. Rouge: He used Chaos Control. Knuckles: It must’ve taken all the energy he had left. Rouge: Shadow… Meanwhile, Tails and Crystal walk outside. Sonic arrives. Tails: Huh? Sonic? Sonic walks towards them. Tails: Uh, Sonic, I know you’re mad at me, but, I- uh? Sonic: Here, Tails. Sorry. I looked for Cosmo, but this is all I found. Tails: A seed. Crystal: Oh no… Tails: (walks towards Sonic, and starts to cry) Oh Sonic. Why did this have to happen? It’s… just not fair! Now I’ll never see her again! She was… she was my friend!(Thoughts) And I loved her. (Voice) I miss her. She can’t be gone. Crystal: (Thoughts) Poor Tails… I miss Cosmo too. Planet Eggs start going home. Eggman and the robots bit plays. They then got home. Chris: After we defeated the Metarex, we finally went back home. To Sonics planet that is. It was good to rest up and relax after all the battles we fought. I guess you do deserve a little vacation after saving the galaxy! This was the first time we’d really taken it easy since I had transported myself here. It seemed like a long time had passed since I’d left the lab, almost like it was a dream! We had a lot of fun during those days but, I couldn’t stop thinking about my family and friends I’d left back in my own world. And none of us would ever forget the brave friend we lost during our final fight with Dark Oak. Sonic is then seen running. With Chris and Knuckles at the Master Emerald… Knuckles: The Master Emerald should return to its normal state once its power is restored. Chris: Why don’t you do your chant? Knuckles: “Please hear me, O Master Emerald and be restored now!” Like that? Chris: Yeah, your chant is pretty funny. Uh, I didn’t mean that- Knuckles: No offence taken. I think I’ll let nature take its course. The Master Emerald helped save the galaxy so it needs time to heal. In the meantime. I decided, to kick back and take it easy. We deserve a rest too, Chris. Chris: I guess so. Since it looks like I’m gonna be staying here, I was wondering how I could go about building myself a house. Knuckles: Huh? What do you mean “how”, you just go ahead and build it. Chris: You make it sound so easy. But it’s not so simple. There’s a lot to think about. Like, where would I build it? Knuckles: (laughs) What do you mean, where? There’s tonnes of land all around you. Just pick a spot. Chris: What if that spot belongs to someone else? Knuckles: I our world it’s first come, first served. (chuckles) Hm? Hey. You’re not planning on building one here! Chris: Ah, well, I figured around these old ruins was about as good a place as any! It’s kinda pretty! You know! Knuckles: Sure, it’s pretty, you go right ahead and build. It’s just lucky your good friend Knuckles didn’t have the spot picked out for his place! Chris: Yeah, lucky! Knuckles: That was a hint, kid. Chris: Hey Knuckles, I’m really happy for all you guys, bein’ home and all. Knuckles: Yeah. It sure is nice. Eggman and Rouge’s bit plays. Bokkun: Hey, Chris! I’ve got somethin’ for ya! Chris: If it’s from Eggman, I don’t want it! Bokkun: How’d you know? I think this is my most explosive delivery ever! You’ll get a real bang out of it! Here! Come on out here! Chris: No way. But Chris, I promise, it’s not a trick, Dr. Eggman’s sending you a present! Chris: Really? With Sonic, who was relaxing under a tree… Cosmo: Sonic. Send a message to all my wonderful friends. Tell them, I’m alright! I am with my mother. We have found a new home. Filled with peace, and tranquillity. Harmony reigns here, and we are as one with nature. Tell them all that they are noble and good and that because of them, the darkness has been vanquished! Tell Tails to look to the trees and the sky. That is where I’ll be. Sonic: I’ll tell ‘em. And hey, I know I’m not much for gettin’ mushy or anything but I want you to know, Cosmo, that It was sure great havin’ you around! (runs off) Cosmo: Goodbye, Sonic. Goodbye. With Crystal… Crystal: I’ll lie here for a little while and then I’ll head home. I’ve been waiting, and now I know where it is, I’ll be headin’ there in no time! I just need a little rest. Sonic then stops in front of her. Sonic: Hi Crystal. Crystal: Oh hi, Sonic. Sonic: Wanna go for a run? Crystal: Yeah sure. Only this time a little more, girl-like, in my view of it. So they grabbed hands and went for a little run. With Chris… Chris: What’s this all about, Eggman? Eggman: It’s exactly what I wrote there. I assume that you read it, didn’t you? Chris: Sure. It says it’s a one-way ticket home. Decoe: Never underestimate the superiority of Dr. Eggman’s intellect. Bokkun: He gave his brain cells a real workout this time! Chris: You mean this ship? Bocoe: Yes, it will instantly transport you to your world! Eggman: This will be its first and only voyage. Eggman and Bokkun: So pack your jets and let’s fly off! Eggman:There’s only enough power in its engines for one trip. After that, the machine will be useless. But it should be adequate to return you to your world. Chris: I can’t believe you went to all this trouble just for me, Doctor! Eggman: Don’t thank me yet, kid. Once you learn the full story you may not want to go! Chris: Huh? Eggman: I’m absolutely certain it will return you to your planet. But I have no idea how old your body will be when you get there! Chris: I have confidence in you, Doctor. I’ll take that chance. Eggman: But you only have a 3-minute window! Decoe: That isn’t much time, Doctor! Bocoe: Can’t you make it 3 days so we can throw him a goodbye party? Eggman: Impossible. The quantum alignment that makes travel possible between our worlds will only last for 3 more minutes! This is the only time when travel can occur! After that, Chris would be stuck here! Chris: Can I return? Eggman: It’s difficult to say. I’m not sure when the alignment will reoccur. It could be a week, or not for 10 thousand years! Chris: You mean the fact that I was able to travel here was just a fluke and I may not be able to come back? Eggman: It would appear so. The universe has its own set of cycles. No matter how advanced our technology is, we can’t change that. Chris: I see. So then I guess this is goodbye, Doctor. Eggman: You’ve been a terrific ally, and a worthy enemy. Good luck. Bokkun: You could stay here with us you know, I’m sure Dr. Eggman was hire a job if you asked him! We could use some help around here! Decoe: Take care, Chris! Bocoe: Say hello to your family for us! Bokkun: Alright! I’ll tell Sonic and the rest of your pals you were smilin’ when you left here! Are you sure you wanna go? That’s too bad. We just got to be friends. (cries for a bit) GOODBYYYYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (continues crying) With Sonic and Crystal… Crystal: Hey, look! Sonic: That’s Chris! Crystal: (Tears welling up) Does that mean, he’s going home? Sonic: Let’s say our last-minute goodbye. Crystal: Okay. (Sonic starts running faster) Woah! With Chris… Chris: (Thoughts) I wish I didn’t have to rush off like this. I hope the others don’t get mad at me. Knuckles: I sure am gonna miss that kid. Amy: Me too. Cream: He didn’t even say goodbye! Cheese: Chao! Tails: I’m sure he wanted to, but maybe he didn’t’ have enough time! Chris: (Thoughts) Goodbye everybody, goodbye… After a while… Chris: Huh? And he sees Sonic and Crystal, chasing after him as he flies off. Sonic: I’ll be seein’ ya, Chris! Crystal: Goodbye! Chris: Goodbye… Sonic…. Crystal… As the thing goes faster… almost out of sight… Chris: (Thoughts) Sonic… Crystal… And he flies out of sight. And Sonic, Crystal and Eggmans group stares sadly. Eggman: Now that Sonics team is down by one annoying little pipsqueak, we can finally get back to building the Eggman Empire! Robots: Alright! Knuckles: Eggman better not touch the Master Emerald! Amy: I have to go warn Sonic! Cream: Come on, Cheese! Our friends need our help! Cheese: Chao! Rouge: I guess I’ll join in too. This team could use a little glamour. Tails: Time to rev up the X Tornado, you guys! Crystal: Hey, Sonic, I wouldn’t mind stayin’ a little longer to help beat up Eggman. What do you say? Sonic: Life never stays slow around here for long! Thank goodness! Watch out, Eggman, I’m comin’ at ya full speed! And we see Tails’ seed sprouted, and Chris’ rocket flying, to send Chris home. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised